Outdoor signage systems face a number of challenges. First of all, unless the signage systems are illuminated, they are of limited visibility at night. Eliminating the signage systems requires the provision of electric power which normally involves running long power lines. Furthermore, local regulations often restrict the use of outdoor signage. The installation of signage systems can be very complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, the adaption of signage system messages so that the message can be appropriate can involve significant complications.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of some embodiments of the present invention to provide a signage system that is easy to install.
It is a further object of some embodiments of the invention to provide a signage system that can be illuminated so that it has high visibility even that night.
It is a further object of some embodiments of the invention to provide a signage system that can be illuminated using minimum power technology.
It is a further object of some embodiments of the invention to provide a signage system that can be illuminated by solar power.
It is a further object of some embodiments of the invention to provide a signage system whose message can be easily modified, including modification from remote sources.
It is a further object of some embodiments of the invention to provide a signage system that can include several display units each of which can be programmed with a separate message or a coordinated message.
It is a further object of some embodiments of the invention to provide a signage system that can be located inside of a vehicle so that it is not subject to outside signage restrictions.
It is a further object of some embodiments of the invention to provide a signage system that can be located inside of a vehicle so that it is not subject to weather conditions to which outside signage is normally exposed.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiment of the invention herein disclosed may be made within the scope of what is claimed without departing from the spirit of the invention.